The present invention is generally related to voicemail system networks and more particularly, to a system for updating configuration information on a voicemail system relevant to a remote voicemail system.
Voicemail systems are in wide use in many organizations. Voicemail systems, such as, for example, the Octel(trademark) Aria(trademark) voicemail system work in conjunction with a private branch exchange telephone system (PBX system) and allow callers to leave a voice message for a called party when the called party is not available, without the involvement of a third party in taking a message for the called party.
These voicemail systems typically provide a voicemail box that is associated with a particular telephone line or extension number (extension) on the PBX system. These extensions may be, for example, extensions used by a particular organization, portion of an organization or within a particular facility or area of a facility.
A typical voicemail system routes a caller to a voicemail box after the called extension has been rung a predetermined number of times. The caller may then leave a voice message that is placed in a voicemail box associated with the called extension for subsequent retrieval by the called party. These voicemail systems also often provide for such functions as forwarding of voicemail messages to other voicemail boxes on the voicemail system or broadcasting of a voice message to a predetermined range or list of voicemail boxes on the voicemail system.
As many larger organizations have facilities and personnel located in various locations throughout the world, it is common for the various voicemail systems that service particular facilities or groups within the organization be networked so that the various voicemail systems throughout the organization can be accessible to a user as if each voicemail box was on the same voicemail system. This is often referred to as a voicemail system network. In order to do this, each voicemail system on the network must be configured to know and recognize the configurations of each of the other voicemail systems on the voicemail system network. Voicemail system networks may include up to several hundred voicemail systems on the same voicemail system network.
As personnel or groups within the organization change, telephone lines and/or extensions on the PBX system may be added or removed as may be necessary. Accordingly, the voicemail system associated with the particular PBX system must be updated to reflect the deleted extensions and provide for an associated voicemail box for any new extensions. Updating the voicemail system to reflect these changes typically requires the attention of a voicemail system administrator/technician, to carry out an update of configuration data to reflect the changes within the PBX system and associated voicemail system. Where the voicemail system is part of a voicemail system network, the other voicemail systems on the network must be updated as well to reflect the changes in the voicemail system. In a typical voicemail system network, this requires that each voicemail system on the network be accessed and provided with data reflecting the changes to the voicemail system that has been changed. As this requires the manual attention of a technician or system administrator, a great deal of time is required to carry out implementation of the changes for each voicemail system on the network.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
The present invention provides a system for updating a network configuration database associated with a voicemail system in a voicemail system network.
Briefly described, in architecture, the system can be implemented as follows. A controller is provided. Further, an interface is provided for accessing an associated administrative database. The administrative database composes an administrative record that specifies a first voicemail system and connection data for accessing an administrative interface associated with the first voicemail system. A means for receiving change data is provided. The change data reflects modifications made to a second voicemail system. The controller is configured to generate a change data record in accordance with said received change data.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing a method updating a network configuration database associated with a voicemail system in a voicemail system network.
In this regard, the method can be broadly summarized by the following steps: receiving change data reflecting changes made to a first voicemail system; and generating a change data record based upon said change data. A network configuration database may be accessed via an administrative interface in accordance with connection data specified by an administrative database. The network configuration database may be modified in accordance with the change data record.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention.